Promise me
by S3XKittenXXX
Summary: View it on Rangerdanger1315's profile now. I stopped writing it but she will continue it!
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Incest, yaoi…if you don't like it don't read…

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N Okay, first story, so please be kind. This is after Sasuke killed Itachi and Danzo, but then Itachi was resurrected…bleh. But since this is my story it doesn't go with the storyline after that. Sort of. I'll explain it in the story.

* * *

><p>The early morning sun illuminated the small bedroom that Itachi was in. The sun was shining uncomfortably on the young man face, which of course woke him up. Itachi felt extremely warm. It wasn't from the sun shining through the window or the blanket wrapped around him. It was because there was someone else in his bed.<p>

His eyes snapped open, already red with the three swirls already in place. His eyes widen, if that was possible, as he took in the room that clearly wasn't his. There was never a balcony in his room in his underground hideouts. Or were there ever actual walls to begin with.

He shifted in the bed that wasn't his. He smelled the familiar scent on the sheets when he moved. He moved enough to look at the body next to him, even though he had a pretty good guess at who it was. He drank in the oddly styled raven hair, pale skin, feminine features that could be defined under the words "pretty" or "boyishly cute", and lean body. Sasuke Uchiha.

Itachi almost jumped out of the bed. But he was too shocked to move, let alone run out of the room. He looked down at himself; he was lying under a sheet along with Sasuke. He looked under the sheet and yes he was naked. He didn't have to look to know that his brother was too. He could feel his bare skin against his.

Itachi had no damn clue of what was going on. Why was he naked? Why was Sasuke naked? Why did his head hurt so badly? Why couldn't he remember what happened last night? How could this happen?

Itachi gulped. _Please tell me we didn't fuck last night. I'm his brother for Christ's sake. How did I even get into Konoha?_

That last question was still on his mind. Why was he even in Konoha? He was supposed to be dead. Yeah, when Sasuke and Itachi fought, Sasuke won. But Madara and Kabuto revived him afterward since he still needed his "little pawn." But after the two remaining Jinchuuriki's killed off the Akatsuki, Itachi was off the leash. Sasuke wasn't supposed to know that he was actually alive.

But it looks like Sasuke didn't really mind now, seeing as he was naked and cuddling up to him.

But the strange thing was, he wasn't sore at all. Sure his body felt strange, but that's normal after you have sex. But he noticed a tube of lube on the nightstand; dry cum on his chest, and the after taste of Sasuke in his mouth. He glanced down at Sasuke. Oh no…oh God _no_…he fucked Sasuke, his little brother. And he didn't even remember it.

Maybe if he just slid out of this bed now he could escape. Sasuke would wake up and think he slept with one of his close guy friends or something. Well, that is if he doesn't remember what happened last night. Either way Itachi was screwed now that his little brother was shifting awake now.

Said sixteen-year-old groaned in his sleep. His black eyes opened. He glanced up at Itachi for a couple seconds. His pale lips tilted up in a sleepy smirk before closing his eyes and snuggling back into his brother.

Itachi felt his eye twitch. What the hell? Did Sasuke just wake up and do nothing? He didn't seem fazed at their position at all. Maybe he was still asleep or maybe he did remember. Itachi's eyes narrowed and he patted the raven-haired ninja on the shoulder to wake him up.

"Ita…chi, lemme sleep," he mumbled into the pillow. He didn't seem to find it odd that he was waking up naked with his older brother.

Itachi shifted enough that Sasuke was sliding off him. He groaned unhappily as Itachi's warmth vanished. Sasuke seemed like he enjoyed laying in the protectiveness of his brother. But Itachi on the other hand was freaking out. He stood up and took one of the many blankets on the floor to cover up.

Sasuke tried to sit up but winced as pain suddenly hit him and lay back down. Itachi paled. Sasuke _had_ been the uke. His rep was down the toilet now along with his virginity. Sasuke covered his lower half and watched his brother pull on his boxers.

He lifted a hand to cover his eyes from the rays of sun. "Aniki, get back to bed. It's way too early for this." He mumbled and snuggled back into the pillow.

Itachi's eye twitched. _So, he did know? And even after what we did, he still called me aniki. That was disturbing to hear. Sasuke is supposed to be hell-bent on killing me now that he knows I'm alive, right? Then why is he so calm about sleeping with me?_

Itachi froze in his place. His head turned in his direction. "This can't be happening. This isn't…right." Of course it wasn't right. What ninja, who was known all around, would sleep with his equally know brother?

Sasuke sighed. "That's nice to hear. I'm," he paused and yawned, "going back to bed. Wake me up when…it's…time…for…whatever…" his voice trailed off as Sasuke dozed off.

Itachi sighed again but didn't bother Sasuke. He probably needed his rest from last night. Itachi was so pissed off for not remembering a single thing. What happened last night?

He looked at the sleeping teen. He looked strangely peaceful. His long dark eyelashes created crescent shadows on his pale cheeks. His full lips were formed in a sleepy pout. His lithe body curving around that pillow he hugged tightly in substitution for his brother. Jeez, now he knew why girls loved Sasuke so much.

_Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang!_

Itachi froze in while in the middle of pulling on his pants when he heard the six loud bangs coming from the front door. He looked at Sasuke only to find his brother cuddling his pillow. The six bangs on the door resounded again. Itachi sighed and quickly hid his chakra.

He managed to make his voice higher, sounding just like a grumpy Sasuke. "Who is it?"

He heard a low chuckle. "Who do you think, bastard? Open up!"

That voice was recognizable. But who was it? "Leave me alone."

"Aw, come on, Sasuke, don't be like that. Heh heh, are you still mad about last night?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. So whoever it was on the other side of the door knows what happened last night. But like hell he was going to open it. He was not risking his life or freedom for some lost memory of last night.

"Just go away!" Jeez, he sounds just like Sasuke.

"But…I wanted to know if you were okay. Last night…you had this weird look in your eye. Was it because you knew _he_ was coming?"

Itachi froze.

"And it's not nice to hide yourself from the person who's talking to you, bastard."

Itachi growled, opened the door, and stuck his hand out. "You happy?"

"Sasuke, when do you were nail polish?"

Itachi's eyes widen and pulled his hand back in and slamming the door. "Just go away, Naruto!"

Naruto sighed loudly on the other side of the door. "Whatever, you bastard. See you later." He said and Itachi could hear the sound of retreating footsteps.

He sighed and walked back into Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke was still naked and still under messy sheets. Itachi walked to the end of the bed, preparing to wake him up rather harshly.

"Who was at the door?" The lump on the bed mumbled. Itachi had to strain his ears just to hear him.

"That loud blond, Naruto."

"Hn, is he gone?"

"Yeah."

The lump nodded and wiggled his head out from the lump of sheets. He smirked. "How come your dressed, aniki. You should get back in here, I'm getting cold."

Itachi's eyes visibly widened. "Sasuke, how can you be so calm about this?"

Sasuke sighed. He started moving to get up but winced again. He didn't give up and after a terribly long time he sat up against the headboard. Itachi had a hard time keeping his eyes on Sasuke's face and not his toned abs.

"Well, to begin with you were the one who came to me. Of course I thought that this was a genjutsu, but then you told me that you were sorry—"

"I apologized?" Itachi cut off Sasuke with his train of thought.

Sasuke nodded. "You surprised me as well. But then I think we transformed you into someone else and we went out with Naruto and his friend. I don't remember anything after that, but the next thing I do remember was you fucking me."

Itachi leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Don't look so bad. Your making me feel bad for seducing you."

"You started this?"

"Well, most likely. Even if you're my psychotic-supposed-to-be-dead-older-brother, I still love you despite what's happened."

Itachi shook his head. "You're insane."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at him. "No, I'm not. I know you liked it. You wanted me back; I could see it in your eyes. So you're not running away."

"Sasuke, I'm a rogue-ninja."

"So was I. The Hokage got me off easy because of Naruto. If you just…I don't know…tell them you missed me or something she'll probably just give you lame missions until you prove that you're not some crazy zombie." Sasuke was babbling.

Itachi shook his head. "You're different. You have people here who care about you; she must have been one of them. People know you're alive. I…don't have the things you do. If I come out a say how sorry I am for killing off our clan, I won't get off like you did."

"You killed a clan, I destroyed a village and almost all of Konoha, I killed Danzo, I killed _you_, and look at me now. I can vouch for you." Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head. "I need to leave. You'll get in trouble."

"How?"

"One, letting a rogue-ninja in."

"You are my bother."

"Two, I worked for Akatsuki."

"So did I."

"Three, I'm supposed to be dead."

"You were revived when I passed out."

"Four, we had sex."

"And it was great."

"It's incest and that's illegal."

Sasuke shrugged. "You weren't saying that last night."

Itachi felt his eye twitch. "You're impossible."

"So are you! Look, I'm not letting you slip away now that I know you weren't the cold-hearted bastard I thought you were. You're my brother. So don't act like a total idiot now that I'm done with this whole fucking revenge thing!" Sasuke yelled.

Itachi was silent for a second. It's been awhile since he's seen Sasuke all worked up. It was cute, actually, to see Sasuke fussing over him instead of trying to murder him. "But…I don't remember anything from last night."

"I know you don't. I'm still blurry on the details too. But if you run away I will hunt you down and drag your ass back to the village." He said with determination.

"You sound like Naruto." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke frowned and made a face. He was almost pouting. It was really cute.

"Oh, was that a soft spot?" Itachi teased.

"Hn."

Itachi smirked and sat at the edge of the bed. Sasuke looked at him form the corner of his eye. Itachi made a "come here" gesture with his hand. Sasuke's eyes lit up, and with the blanket still wrapped around his waist, crawled over to him only to have Itachi poke him on the forehead.

Sasuke frowned. "Ow! Itachi you're so mean!" He said just like in the old days. Then he gave a small smile.

Itachi smiled back. "You never change."

Sasuke made that odd "Hn" sound and rested his head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Itachi and held him close.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't get close again." Itachi said.

"Why? You're not going anywhere." Sasuke muttered into his shoulder.

Itachi shifted and pushed Sasuke away gently. "I mean it, Sasuke. This is bad."

Sasuke glared. "Who cares what people think?"

"You wouldn't care if the Hokage thinks this is disgusting and tries to kill me?"

Sasuke's glare hardened. "What makes you think I wouldn't defend you?"

"Then you will be sent to jail for attempting to kill the Hokage." Itachi said smugly.

Sasuke looked away, knowing Itachi was right. "What are we going to do?"

Itachi stood up. "You don't want me to leave for good, right?"

Sasuke nodded once.

"Then I'll come back later."

Sasuke looking like he would fall out the bed. "What? You can't leave, you'll get caught."

"See, you do care. And besides, you have roommates that are nosy."

Sasuke looked away, knowing he was right about his nosy roommates.

"Get some rest." Sasuke was about to start protesting but Itachi kissed his forehead. "Get some rest or I'm not coming back."

Sasuke slunk back, wrapping the blanket around his waist and lying back down. "Whatever, just leave. I'll see you when I see you and I'll try not to kill you next time." Now that was the Sasuke Itachi knew. He smirked and nodded.

He quickly got dressed and vanished out of Konoha without saying goodbye to his sad little brother.

* * *

><p>Sooooo please tell me how that was. So that means reveiw as well you know, I am a lonely person. Lol. More to come!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Promise me

Chapter: 2

Rating: T

Warning: Incest, yaoi…if you don't like it don't read…

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, implied Suigetsu/Karin and Gaara/Matsuri

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

READ ON!

Itachi sat against a tree a few miles away from Konoha. This was far enough for the Jounin's to not get suspicious. His cheek rested on his knee and arms were wrapped securely around him. This was such a sign of weakness it was pissing him off. But not enough for him to get off track.

He was trying to remember last night. What did he say to Sasuke that made him trust him so much? Sasuke knew from Madara about the truth, so it couldn't have been that. Sasuke said that he apologized. But he didn't see that as a "come hither" approach.

But after he apologized and Sasuke warmed up to him, Sasuke said they transformed him into someone else and they went out with Naruto and his friend. They must have had drinks. Then Sasuke told him the last thing he remembered was them fucking.

Itachi sighed. He'd have to go back to Sasuke and tell him to go find Naruto and his friend. He really didn't want to though. He was still in shock at how Sasuke was able to move on so quickly. Just a year ago he was chasing him, trying to kill him. And now…now they were sleeping together.

He wished he had Sasuke's calm. Or at least his memory. Of course he'd have to go back to Sasuke to get answers. Or he could just never go back. Sure he'd have an angry, hormone crazed, Uchiha chasing after him and instead of wanting to kill him it'd be to fuck him.

Now that he thought about it, he'd rather have Sasuke wanting to kill him. It'd be a lot easier to deal with.

But he couldn't leave. It would draw attention toward Sasuke with his new mission to find his supposed to be dead brother. People would then find out he was revived. People would think of Sasuke as a traitor again and not a hero (not that Sasuke even thought of himself as a hero.) People would just get in the way. He had to stay until he got some things together, at least with Sasuke.

He sighed again and closed his red eyes. What the hell was he going to do?

Sasuke got out the steaming shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the mirror. He wiped the mirror clean and smirked at himself. But it soon faded.

"Where the hell is Itachi?" He mumbled to himself. He leaned against the sink and pressed his forehead to the cool mirror. It had been hours since he left.

He knew Itachi would need to think about this. Hopefully he would remember something from last night. Sasuke played it off with a smirk when Itachi said he didn't remember anything even though it hurt him. How come he remembers their night together and Itachi didn't? It was unfair.

He remembers most of last night. But really only the parts after he grabbed Itachi's ass after downing a bottle of sake. After that the touches got more frequent. Their legs were brushing until Sasuke wrapped a leg around Itachi waist to keep him close, hands would leave lingering tingles until they held each other, and soon enough a small peck turned into making out. Then he remembered practically running back to his place. Then they had sex, made love, fucked whatever you want to call it and Sasuke told Itachi he loved him. And to Sasuke's opinion, it was amazing.

But that was just a rough draft of what happened. That's all he could really remember. But at least it was something. Itachi must have had nothing.

Sasuke sighed and grabbed his boxers and quickly pulled them and his pants up. He towel dried his hair and quickly brushed it. He left the bathroom, shirtless, and walked to the kitchen and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Suigetsu leaning against the counter drinking water from his water bottle.

He smirked at Sasuke, a tooth adorably sticking out. "Aw, did I scare you?" He asked sarcastically.

Sasuke collected himself and scratched his head. "When did you get here?"

He shrugged. "Just now."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "Is Karin and Juugo here too?"

His friend shook his head. "No, just me." He paused and looked hard at Sasuke's neck. "Whoa, nice hickey! Did Karin or Sakura give you that?" He asked, glomping Sasuke on the shoulder.

Sasuke hid the blush on his face. "None of the above."

Suigetsu backed away. "Did I give you that?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. "No!"

Suigetsu sighed heavily. "Oh, thank GOD! Because I did wake up naked this morning with a killer headache." He said and rubbed his head of light blue hair.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe you should talk to Karin about that one." He said and gave him a knowing look.

Suigetsu rolled his violet eyes. "Oh, man, if I did her last night I swear I'll kill myself." He muttered sarcastically. They both knew Suigetsu wouldn't actually mind if he slept with Karin.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the fridge and looked for his favorite food. He pulled out fresh tomatoes and began eating them. Suigetsu gave him a strange look.

"You know, you might be strong, but you are so weird."

Sasuke shrugged and continued eating.

"Hey, was it that guy you were screwing last night who gave you the hickey?" Suigetsu asked and raised a dark eyebrow at him.

Sasuke looked up from his eating with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

Suigetsu crossed his arms. "You know, the tall guy with the pony tail you were making magic with. You were pretty loud, Juugo almost ran in because he thought you were hurt, but when you yelled "Oh shit, harder" he ran right back." Suigetsu chuckled at the faint blush on his leader's cheeks.

"Uh…that was just…my…" He knew he shouldn't lie, they would find out eventually. And he's never lied to them before. He sighed. "You really want to know?"

Suigetsu nodded.

"It was Itachi." Sasuke muttered.

Suigetsu's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "W-what? You killed him! How—what happened last night?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I barley know. I really only remember getting drunk and him fucking my brains out and waking up next to him."

The water-ninja leaned back. "Whoa, I didn't know you were like that."

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Shut it! That was the only time that happened. And we were drunk…and I missed him so much, I had to show him somehow." Sasuke muttered.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do?" he asked dramatically.

Sasuke shrugged. "I need to talk to him when he gets back. Maybe…" Sasuke blushed, "I could convince him into staying here."

Suigetsu snorted. "At least you aren't trying to kill him."

Sasuke glared at him. "Shut up about that. I never would have been doing that if I knew the truth about him. He was just misunderstood. I'm glad he's alive."

Suigetsu nodded again. "You know, this is one of the first times you opened up to me." He stated.

Sasuke looked away. "Then consider it the last."

Suigetsu snorted again. "Well, you deal with your problems." He turned and walked to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sasuke asked.

"To find Karin!" he yelled and then left, slamming the door in the process. Sasuke smirked and put the remaining tomatoes into the fridge.

He went back to his room and quickly pulled on a shirt. He had no missions today and he planned to take advantage of that. He knew Itachi would take his time to think about last night. And even if he wanted his brother to be with him now, he knew he'd have to wait.

Sasuke put his shoes on and left his house quickly. The sun was shining brighter than yesterday. It was hot outside like usual, but felt hotter.

Sasuke sighed. Whatever. He needed to find Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Open the damn door!" Sasuke yelled and banged on the door. He heard shuffling behind the door until it opened.<p>

"Hey, bastard!" Naruto yelled and pulled him inside. Sasuke shrugged off the idiot. Jeez, he was so grabby. "What brings you here?" Naruto asked, slurping on ramen from a ramen cup.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he ignored it. He sighed, focused on why he came here and the looked back at Naruto.

"I need you to tell me what happened last night." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded, then his smile vanished and his eyebrows rose. "What's in it for me?"

Sasuke almost strangled him. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. "I'll get you ramen at Ichiraku's tonight."

Naruto grinned and chuckled. "You just asked me out on a date, Sasuke."

Sasuke's eye twitched and he was three seconds from pouncing on the moron. "No, I never said I would stay while you ate, did I?"

Naruto nodded. "True, true."

"Anyway, can you tell me what happened last night?" Sasuke said impatiently.

Naruto nodded and set his empty cup down. "Well, you know how Gaara is here as the Kazekage for the Chunin Exams to support Matsuri?"

He nodded. Matsuri was Gaara's only student. Matsuri had a huge crush on Gaara and Sasuke believes Gaara returns those feelings. Well, he did come for the Chunin Exams to support only one person. There are other Sand ninja competing but last night he did say he only came for her.

"So then him and I went to Ichiraku's to get some ramen and catch up. Then you and some guy walked pass us without saying hi. So then I grabbed you and your friend and Gaara and took you to this little bar. The owner didn't care how old we were because Gaara the Kazekage was there. So we all had some drinks."

Sasuke gulped even though he knew that.

"You were drunk off your ass, man. I've never seen you so happy. You and I had a drinking contest and you won. Bastard. Then you and your friend started…getting comfortable." He waggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Like what?" Sasuke asked.

"Like holding hands, and you put your leg in his lap, then you started giving him kisses, after a while you were sucking face, and you said "Time to fuck" then you and your guy stumbled out practically humping each other. I don't even want to know what happened when you took him to your place." He shuddered and glanced at Sasuke like he was infected with a disease.

Sasuke looked down. At least he hid Itachi's identity well. But now Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't straight, well as straight as a guy could be who fucked his own brother. Everyone in the village will know that the ex-avenger was gay by nightfall.

Sasuke rubbed his eyes. He handed him five bucks for his ramen. "Thanks idiot." He muttered before walking out.

"No problem!" He heard Naruto call as he walked down the stairs.

He was walking back to his house now. He was desperately wishing Itachi would come back. He sighed, time to find Itachi.

* * *

><p><strong>Ho ho Ho! Terrible chapter, I know. Sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with stupid math crap and I went shopping today. Hehe...anyway. Review please! And I take suggestions!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Promise me

Chapter: 3

Rating: M

Warning: Incest, yaoi…if you don't like it don't read…

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, implied Kakashi/Anko and Suigetsu/Karin

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A/N Hello. How are you lovely readers doing?

My response to:

Pinkyni21: Thanks for that compliment. I'm not a fan of Gaara being with any girl, especially a fan girl. But in this story I'm trying to make it where Sasuke is like the ONLY gay guy in Konoha. Not completely alone but pretty close. So…even Gaara has to be straight…*sniffles*

Um…I'm not going to do response things usually only if there was a question and I'm too lazy to PM them.

And yes I put in the word aniki even though I don't write in…Japanese text? Or whatever the hell it is where they have the suffixes at the end of names and the last name in front of the first. (Don't know what that's called…)

READ ON!

Well, Itachi wasn't in the forest. Surprisingly that was the first place Sasuke looked and it took him two full hours of jumping branch to branch, trying to sense his chakra. He found nothing. For all he knew Itachi could be walking around the village. A sudden idea came to his mind and ran off in the direction of the dango shop.

He ran into the shop only to find Anko and Kakashi sitting in a booth sharing dango. Well, Anko was eating it and Kakashi was reading his book and holding a dango stick. His eyebrow rose and he was momentarily caught off guard.

"Yo! Sasuke how've you been?" Kakashi asked glancing over at him.

Sasuke shook his head and looked composed again. "Uh…I'm fine."

"You looking for someone?" Anko asked with food in her mouth. How Kakashi found that attractive was beyond him.

He didn't reply and Anko glared. "Are you going to answer, maggot?"

At first he thought she called him faggot and he glared, that is until he realized no one even knew about Itachi and he simply nodded.

"Who? Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No. I have to go." He said and left quickly.

So, not in the forest, not at the dango shop, not walking aimlessly around the village. That must mean he left the village completely.

Anger flared up inside Sasuke. It's been hours and he hasn't felt Itachi's chakra. He probably left like he said he wouldn't. He could be anywhere right now. Stupid Itachi.

"When I find him I'm going to kick his ass!" Sasuke growled and felt his eyebrow twitching.

Itachi was walking back to the village now. Having remembered only two useless things: Sasuke tonguing him and saying "Time to fuck," before running off to his house.

Itachi pulled on his bangs and growled. He wasn't sure if Sasuke had less drinks than him or not, but it was cruel that he remembered more than him. Maybe he was lying about not remembering anything as a way for him to keep Itachi there with him.

His eyes darkened and he started walking faster to get to Sasuke's house. Sasuke better not have had that planned. If he did—

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" He growled with his eyebrow twitching.

Sasuke was pacing and fuming in his house. Suigetsu was clearly amused at seeing his leader like this and knowing exactly why unlike the others. Karin was biting her nails and looking nervous. The normally calm number two hottie (Suigetsu was number one on her list (thought she'd never admit it)) was freaking out. Juugo was the only calm one…and totally confused. But Sasuke didn't care about that.

Stupid Itachi. If he wasn't back tonight he was leaving the village and finding him. If Stupid Itachi thought he could just run off like that he was wrong. Sasuke would find him and torture him if he had to get it in his head that he wasn't leaving.

He soon felt someone's chakra in his room and he already knew who it was. He ran into his room, not containing the huge grin on his face that if anyone but Itachi ever saw he would deny. He slammed open his door and ran right into Itachi, griping him hard as if his life depended on it.

He was unaware that his team was following behind him and watching the scene that played out right before their eyes.

"Uh…Sasuke?" Itachi looked down at his overly happy brother with concern.

Sasuke's smile faded once he heard his voice. "Oh, Itachi you bastard!" He yelled and pushed his older brother away. He glared at Itachi, any sign of happiness away from his face.

"Are you bipolar?" Itachi asked, straightening out his cloak.

"No! Where were you all day? You said you'd come back later but that was hours away." Sasuke yelled.

"Would you not sound like my wife please?" Itachi asked sarcastically, his dark eye almost rolling.

"From what I've heard you're not into the opposite sex," Suigetsu snickered quietly.

Itachi and Sasuke chose to ignore him.

"Hn, will you tell me why it took you so long?" Sasuke growled. "Or do I have to get it out of you with torture?"

Itachi raised a single eyebrow. "I was trying to remember something that you seemed to know a lot about." Itachi glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't play dumb, Sasuke. You probably remember everything from last night and now your taking advantage of the fact that I don't so that I stay with you." Itachi accused.

Sasuke sneered at him. "Look you Insane Bastard, I told you all that I remember. I wouldn't lie to you."

Itachi looked like he didn't believe him. "Really?"

"Yes! You're my brother and I…love you so I won't lie to you." Sasuke blushed.

Itachi frowned. "Yeah I know."

Karin thought this was a cute little reunion between brothers. Brotherly love sort of thing. But Suigetsu on the other hand knew it wasn't, well not completely. Once those two rip of each other's clothes, then it's their not so cute reunion. Juugo was just happy to see Sasuke happy.

Sasuke then turned and looked at his three teammates. He glared at them and crossed his arms. "You three can go away now." He said.

Juugo smiled. "Yeah, lets let them get back to their reunion."

Suigetsu snickered. "Eh, Sasuke, just don't be so loud this time." He said as he pushed Karin down the hall as she yelled, "Get off me you asshole."

Sasuke closed the door. "God, he's _almost_ as bad as Naruto." He muttered. He turned back to his brother who was sitting awkwardly on his bed.

"I'm glad you came back." Sasuke said, sitting next to Itachi.

"I still don't remember." Itachi muttered.

Sasuke rested his hand on his thigh. "I remember a few more things." His voice was low when he said this.

"You do? What?" Itachi asked, taking a look at his younger brother.

Sasuke bit his lower lip. "I remember telling you that I loved you." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi stiffened at that. "Sasuke…we can't do this."

Sasuke glared. "And why not? Look, everyone knows that killing you was my biggest regret," Sasuke ignored the shocked look on Itachi's face when he said that. "Tsunade already knows the truth. They had Ibiki and Inoichi get it out of me."

"That doesn't change anything." Itachi said, stubborn.

"Yes, it really does." Sasuke growled.

Sasuke stood up and pinned Itachi to the bed. Before Itachi could react, Sasuke was kissing him. Softly Itachi moved his lips against Sasuke's soft ones. Sasuke reluctantly pulled back. His eyes were closed and his breathing rough even with such a small kiss.

Itachi's hand cupped his cheek and his thumb brushed over his eyelid. "Sasuke, open your eyes."

Sasuke obliged slowly. Itachi's dark eyes were filled with desire. Sasuke stared at his face and drank in the lightly tanned skin, full lips, and those lines under his eyes. Itachi was—

"So beautiful…" Sasuke whispered.

A small smile graced Itachi's lips at the compliment and Sasuke blushed slightly. He leaned down and pressed his lips against his brothers again. His lips were sweet and warm; Sasuke sure was heating him up.

Itachi nibbled on his bottom lip and he moaned. He ran his tongue over the pink skin and Sasuke opened his mouth to let him in. Their tongues danced against each other's for dominance. But before things could get too hot, Sasuke pulled back, a string of saliva connecting them. Sasuke smirked and licked it up.

"Itachi, I really want to, but if you don't we don't have to." Sasuke said. Sure he teased him earlier about doing it again, but he didn't want to take advantage of him.

Itachi sat up, taking Sasuke with him. Sasuke was now straddling him with his arms wrapped around his neck. Itachi's hands were on his waist, keeping him close.

He pressed his lips to Sasuke and Sasuke's blood boiled in a good way. His legs and arms tightened around him and he moaned. He was grinding his hips against Itachi's and moaned again at the friction.

"Yes…" Itachi whispered.

Itachi didn't know why he suddenly wanted Sasuke so much. But the sixteen-year-old was turning him on so much. All his moaning and grinding was getting him hard. He probably shouldn't do this…but at the moment he wasn't using his brain to think. Is this what it was like last night?

Sasuke broke away again. He licked his lips and smirked at Itachi.

"Now, you better not forget this or else." He warned in a husky voice.

"I promise I won't." Itachi whispered back in an equally husky voice, his thumb running circles on Sasuke's lower back.

Sasuke bit his lip just at hearing Itachi's sexy voice. His thumb stroked Itachi's cheekbone and he resisted the urge to shiver. Sasuke leaned down and tugged at Itachi's collar to press a kiss to his neck.

He laid kisses around his neck and to his collarbone. He bit gently on the sensitive flesh and earned a moan from Itachi. He sucked on the skin and Itachi felt his eyes close.

Sasuke kissed and nipped at his neck and collarbone making Itachi drown in ecstasy. He pulled back and pressed a firm kiss to Itachi's lips. Itachi kissed him back and pulled him body closer to his, groaning as their erections grinded against each other's.

Sasuke nibbled on his ear. Sasuke's rough breathing was the only thing he heard other than his pounding heart.

Sasuke's arms looped tightly around Itachi's waist. His fingers were grasping the hem of his shirt. He began pulling up the dark fabric. They pulled back from their heated kissing for Sasuke to take his brothers shirt off. He quickly discarded his own shirt.

Sasuke's swollen lips made it back to Itachi's. His hands were touching wherever he could. His brother's hard chest, toned abs, smooth back, broad shoulders. His skin was so warm.

They pulled back for much needed air and Itachi smirked at his younger brother. He gripped Sasuke's waist and flipped him over so he was on bottom. Sasuke let out a gasp at that.

"Sasuke, you didn't really think I would bottom, did you?" Itachi purred.

Sasuke's glared was hard even when aroused, Itachi was impressed. He liked the way lust clouded over his eyes. "I was hoping so." Sasuke growled.

Itachi shook his head. "Not a chance, little brother." He proceeded with kissing Sasuke from his neck to his waist. He would dip his tongue out and taste the smooth skin and make Sasuke moan at times. Other than that he would just tease him with nips and kisses.

Itachi finally made it to the bulge in his little brothers pants and smirked. His hand cupped the bulge and squeezed slightly. Sasuke let out a loud moan. Well, he doesn't hold back. He rubbed him through his pants and smiled up at him.

"Itachi…please." Sasuke rubbed his hips into the hand that was assaulting him so deliciously.

Itachi smirked, feeling a little sadistic. He pressed harder on his clothed member. "Please what, little brother?" he purred.

Sasuke glared. "You know I don't like repeating myself." He growled.

Itachi's fingers tightened around him. "Oh, but do it just for me."

Sasuke looked away, a blush staining his cheeks. "Stop teasing me, aniki."

Itachi bit his lip. It somehow turned him on to hear Sasuke call him aniki. "Fine, brother, only because you demanded so sexily." He murmured and unzipped Sasuke's pants. He slid them off, only to leave Sasuke in his boxers.

Itachi sighed. He pressed his hand over Sasuke's still clothed erection. Damn, how was he going to make this perfect for his little brother? With a mental shrug he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's throat.

"Dammit, Itachi! Please…stop stalling." Sasuke growled, trusting his hips up to meet Itachi's.

"Not stalling, simply savoring this." Itachi whispered. Sasuke must have thought that when he said savoring it he meant it because Sasuke was so special, but it was actually because he didn't know if he'd ever be able to do this again. Criminal, remember.

Sasuke's eyes closed and he hummed in approval. Itachi kissed Sasuke slowly while rubbing circles into Sasuke's chest. Itachi rubbed his brother in all the right ways.

Slowly Itachi pulled Sasuke's boxers down his slim legs. Itachi broke away and looked at Sasuke's freed erection. He was the perfect size, not too big but definitely not small. He sighed and bent down, licking him from the base to the tip. Sasuke moaned loudly and bucked his hips up. Itachi held him down.

"So impatient, brother." He muttered. Sasuke growled in response. Itachi kissed the tip and smirked up at Sasuke who was biting his lip.

Itachi leaned down and sucked on his tip. Sasuke moaned louder than before at that. Itachi wondered if Sasuke's roommate, Sui-whatever, left with the rest. If he didn't he was probably regretting it. Well, back to the task at hand. He slowly took all of him in his mouth.

Sasuke tried to thrust into Itachi's warm mouth but Itachi had a firm grip on him to hold him down. He sucked on his dick at an agonizingly slow pace. He purposely let his teeth gently scrap against his length to tease him at time to time. His tongue flicked at the precum cover the tip and smirked.

"Mmm," he hummed, sending vibrations through Sasuke's dick. He could tell that if he kept this up Sasuke would cum.

"Itachi…I'm…" Sasuke started but moaned instead.

Itachi smirked and pulled back off his little brothers dick. Sasuke whimpered at the loss and reached for his brother. It was clear he wanted him to finish what he started, but Itachi had other plans.

He leaned over and grabbed the tube of lube. He poured some on his two fingers and smirked sadistically at Sasuke. Sasuke only looked at him with wide eyes.

"Your not a virgin, Sasuke, don't look so scared." Itachi murmured.

Sasuke nodded but the look on his face didn't change. Itachi leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Sasuke relaxed unaware of the hand that was going to his entrance. But when he felt two fingers plunge into him, his eyes snapped open and he gasped in pain.

Itachi continued to kiss him to keep his mind off of the fingers that were stretching him. Sasuke whimpered and squirmed when the fingers inside him stretched him to his limit.

"Mmm…Itachi…" Itachi's name came out as a sigh. It seems Sasuke started to enjoy his fingers inside him.

Itachi took his fingers out and before he could take the rest of his clothes off, Sasuke was already unzipping his pants. Itachi smiled slightly and let his little brother pull off his pants and boxers.

He crawled back on Sasuke and positioned himself between his legs. Sasuke bit his lip in either anticipation or nervousness. Itachi slowly began pressing into his little brother. Sasuke gasped in pain and clung to Itachi, grasping his shoulders and latching his teeth into the junction between his neck and shoulder.

"Sasuke, does it hurt." Itachi's smooth voice washed over him and his bite lessened and but his hold didn't.

"Just a bit." Sasuke voice was barely a whispered. It was odd that the arrogant fighter Sasuke was, was now a submissive-ish lover.

Itachi gently kissed Sasuke as he was continuing to sink into his tight hole. Sasuke's moans were swallowed by Itachi's mouth. Once he was fully inside him, Sasuke broke away for air.

"Move," he growled.

Itachi nodded and pulled out almost completely before sliding back in. Sasuke moaned and panted just at the one thrust. He continued going at a slower pace, not trying to hurt Sasuke. Sasuke moved his hips with every trust of his brothers. Their pace got faster but it was still gentle.

"Mmm…h-harder…ah!" Sasuke moaned out.

Itachi pounded into the tight heat harder. There was thin sheet of sweat on his forehead and he was panting. He looked down at Sasuke to see his little brothers expression was contorted in pleasure.

He smirked and kissed his forehead. He pulled Sasuke's hips up, aiming for a certain spot in Sasuke. Sasuke was meeting all his thrusts with the roll of his hips. It wasn't look until he found Sasuke's prostate and hit it dead on. Sasuke moaned loudly in his ear.

"Hnn…Itachi! Ah…harder!" Itachi gladly obliged. Sasuke's nails dug into his shoulder in ecstasy. His moans and panting were driving Itachi crazy. He pounded into his prostate each time.

"Ahhh…hmm…fuck!"

In the back of Itachi's mind he was glad Sasuke's roommates weren't (again, hopefully) here to hear the loud creaking of the bed and the two last Uchiha's moans.

Itachi groaned. Enjoying how Sasuke clenched around him, moaning in his ear. As he was thrusting into him he left marks on his skin to prove that Sasuke was his.

The next time he hit that spot inside Sasuke, Sasuke couldn't contain his loud moan. He ended up cumming into his chest and spilling it over both our stomachs. His nails dug into his skin and drew blood this time. Itachi give a few more thrusts and let his seed seep into him.

Itachi rode out his orgasm, pressing his forehead to Sasuke's collarbone. Itachi pushed himself back and quickly slid out of Sasuke. Sasuke whimpered at the feeling of him leaving his body. But Itachi laid down right next to him and Sasuke gave a weak smile. He rolled over and lay on top of Itachi. He gave him a questioning look.

"So you don't leave while I sleep." Sasuke muttered.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

Sasuke smirked lazily and kissed the underside of his jaw. Then he shivered and weakly sat up. The blankets on the bed were on the floor and he was too tired to get them. So he leaned over the bed and pulled out a torn Akatsuki cloak. Itachi could see dry blood and cuts in the fabric and wondered whose blood that was.

Sasuke must have seen the confused look on his face because he smirked. "It was my old cloak. I couldn't part with it because it reminded me of you." Sasuke rubbed his thumb over a red cloud on the cloak sheepishly.

Itachi smiled and kissed his jaw. "That's sweet." He pulled Sasuke on top of him again. Sasuke straddled him before he rested his head on his chest and over his beating heart. His hand went up and into Itachi's, he laced their fingers together.

"Good night, Itachi." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi chuckled. "Very good night indeed."

Sasuke scoffed. "Your such a loser." They heard a small noise coming from outside the room but they didn't go investigate. They were too busy falling asleep to care.

* * *

><p>Haha…was that good? Bad? Odd? Average? Let me know, I'm so freaking out that you guys won't like that lemon…well please review, it'll only take a few seconds. Oh! And if you haven't already, please read Rangerdanger1315's stories and make sure to review. She's my inspiration. Love you guys!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Promise me

Chapter: 4

Rating: M

Warning: Incest, yaoi if you don't like it don't read simple as that.

Pairings: Itachi/Sasuke, implied Kakashi/Anko and Suigetsu/Karin

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...but I do own this plot.

A/N Short chapter, I know. I promise the next one will be longer.

READ ON!

Sasuke slowly opened an eye but quickly shut it when the sun met his eye and almost blinded him. He turned his head and then opened his eyes. The sun had warmed up his pale skin along with lying next to Itachi. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. There was a slight pain in his lower body but it wasn't too distracting.

He smiled.

Itachi was still asleep, which was odd because he always woke up early. Sasuke kissed Itachi's cheek softly. Sasuke gently moved out of bed and stood up, holding the sheets up to cover his waist and below. He glanced at the clock.

"SHIT!" It was 10:37 a.m. and he was late for training. That loud outburst woke up Itachi and he quickly sat up. He looked around the room for any threat but relaxed when he only saw Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as Sasuke was throwing on clothes. Sasuke didn't even shower the sweat, saliva, and cum off of him.

"I'm late. Probably later than Kakashi." Yes, he most likely was. He normally got to the meeting spot a half an hour before Kakashi because he knew that Kakashi always got there around ten.

Itachi nodded and laid back. "Have fun." He muttered.

Sasuke quickly brushed his hair so it wasn't tangled up. He might not have been as clean as he liked but he'd be getting dirty anyway. He opened his bedroom door and froze.

There was a sign on the door that said: _**Congratulations on your orgasms!**_ Sasuke rolled his eyes before closing the door and running to the kitchen. He saw Suigetsu, who was only in his boxers (the ones with the tiny little fishes on them), eating cereal.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

Suigetsu looked up with sleepy eyes. "Wake you up? I thought you already left. I just woke up—Hey!"

Sasuke had stolen Suigetsu's cereal and was now eating the chocolaty goodness like a starving hobo. Suigetsu only pouted as his best friend scarfed down his cereal. Really, it was too cruel. He had planned on eating that cereal nice and slow. He even promised that he would eat the cereal with love and affection. Then _this_ bastard comes and ruins it.

"Thanks, man!" Sasuke said as he slipped his shoes on and ran out the house.

Suigetsu shook his head and poured himself some more cereal, feeling a little sad now.

Sasuke finally showed up and saw that he was later than Kakashi. Said Jounin was reading his book and standing on the railing. He was such a show off. Naruto was sitting under the shade with Sakura. Sasuke inwardly thought that it was cute and that Sakura was getting over him finally and moving on to other men.

"Finally! Jeez where the hell were you?" Naruto asked and stood up, giving his friend a huge grin.

"I slept in." Sasuke said breathlessly.

"Why did you—WHAT THE HELL IS ON YOUR NECK?" Sakura screamed in mid-sentence. Okay, so she wasn't over him.

Sasuke's hand instantly went to his neck. Oh, shit on a log, they saw his hickeys. (While the authoress is smiling evilly, oh how she loved torturing Sasuke) Naruto's eyes were huge; Sakura looked pissed beyond belief, Kakashi was still reading his porno.

"Is that a hickey?" Naruto asked, jealousy seeping into him. Damn whoever marked his precious Uchiha! Yes, he had the hots for Sasuke ever since he found out how kinky and sexy Sasuke could be. But…he was too shy to say a word about it.

Sasuke nodded. Why lie about it? They would just big him about it if he did.

"Who gave it to you?" Sakura asked. NOOOO! Not only was her Sasuke gay he already had a boyfriend!

Sasuke's mind raced. He couldn't say Itachi. They would all go apeshit and attack his poor house. And he knew Itachi didn't need that stress. He was still dealing with his attraction towards his own brother. His mind threw out one name and he said it without thinking. Which was a mistake.

"Suigetsu did it." Aw hell. That was a HUGE mistake. He should have just said Naruto and forced Naruto into pretending that he was his boyfriend. Now Suigetsu was involved and he knew Karin would go ballistic once she heard about this.

Sakura fell over, limbs twitching. Naruto glared at the hickey and bite mark on Sasuke's neck. Kakashi almost fell off the railing but he acted as if he meant to do that.

*~Time Skip~*

"No fucking way." Suigetsu breathed out in shock once Sasuke told him what happened. Itachi only shook his head.

"Just pretend for a little while. Until I figure all this shit out." Sasuke said as he cleaned off the red tomatoes he desperately craved.

Suigetsu slurped on his water bottle. "What will I gain out of being your pretend boyfriend?" So, so greedy he was.

Sasuke arched one eyebrow. What was with these selfish people nowadays? "You'll never have to be my boyfriend again. That seems good enough."

Itachi looked a bit uneasy. He didn't think that this was such a good idea. Sasuke should have lied and said it was a bruise from sparing or something similar to that. Involving his best friend as his secret lover was completely foolish.

Suigetsu sighed. Then he smiled happily and his eyes held a mischievous gleam. "If I do this you better help me get the Samehada from that perverted Jounin."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, I can do that. I'm sure if I buy Kakashi that stupid books he's been whining about he'll toss it over."

Suigetsu held out his hand. "Then it's settled: I'll be your pretend boyfriend."

Sasuke grabbed his best friend's hand and shook it. "Then it's settled."

Itachi still looked a bit uneasy, just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. This so wasn't going to end well.

* * *

><p>Sorry again for that. But I have a feeling the next chapter will be longer and way more detailed. Review please~<p> 


End file.
